Image analysis takes on many forms for a variety of differing applications. In some cases, manual analysis can be performed wherein printed or digital images are inspected microscopically or digitally to determine whether or not an image has been generated by an authorized agent or whether some unauthorized entity has nefariously generated the image. In addition to manual analysis techniques, automated image analysis systems have increasingly been applied to improve the efficiency of inspection.